Ninjinyo's Coming to be
by Nighthawksw
Summary: Wondering who Ninjinyo is? here's the story, or at least, the part i'm willing to tell right now..


A little biography on myself, where I come from, how everything became what it is in a VERY, EXTREMELY, DUMBFOUNDINGLY condensed version that ends as soon as you learn about the Saiyajin connection I have.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rights to anything here besides Brian and Ninjinyo (me and myself)  
  
Mia and Zia are actually people whom you can find on FF.net as well  
  
1 Mia's currently known as Mama Mia  
  
Zia's currently known as Hybrid-Hellfire  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
On June 11th, 1988, a young baby from outer space crashed down in an alien vessel on a strange, bluish green planet. His homeworld destroyed, family unknown, history unknown, and on a planet supposed to be laying in ruin from a past visitor of his ancestry, yet life on this world was continuing and prospering, and willing to give a little help to the newcomer from another land.  
  
The young 9-month-old baby was named Brian, and he had an aggression and curiosity that would cause problems later in his life. His newfound earthling parents often visited nearby relatives, his grandparents, uncle, and great grandparents, all of which he quickly grew a liking of. Within 3 months however, Brian had explored every inch of the home to which he lived, and decided he wanted to visit his grandparents, but his Father was at work, and his Mother was doing her hair, so he decided to walk to his destination himself. Very quickly from their his earthling Mother discovered his love for exploration, as she heard their car start up, and her keys missing. As the worried Mother dashed outside to attempt and discover what was happening to the car, she found her little Brian, sitting in the front seat of the car, laughing his heart out as he turned on the car. With the keys in the ignition, the little boy kicked the safety brakes off, rolling the car backwards and into the middle of the road. The Mother quickly ran to the stopped car, picking up her child, and driving the car back into the driveway and re-locking the brakes. A while later, the parents once again noted the young babies need for freedom, as his little 16 month old self began scaling the sides of his crib, and falling to the ground. He would then bounce right back up and escape confines of his room and rush to see what his parents could possibly be doing to not notice his earlier screams of displeasure at having to go to bed when he was so full of energy still. He continued scaling his prison day after day and joining his parents till they decided best to put him in their room when they went to bed than risk him injuring himself one of those times falling from the crib.  
  
The aggression arose later though, once his school life had begun. The aggression was shown at recess for the first time, another child had cut in- front of Brian in recess, and when the child refused to remove himself from the spot which had rightfully been his own, he looked upon it as a challenge, of which he had to accept or face disgrace, however the other child was quickly saved by a supervisor and Brian's punishment was the loss of his days recess' even though he had one his challenge. After a long while of punishment after the intervention of the challenges, he finally though understood something--challenges were to be avoided in this society, not taken seriously and acted on. The majority of the next 5 years were spent separating a part of himself from this primal fury, and locked away the aggressive tendencies, to which he knew to be a natural part of himself somehow, away in the corner of his mind.  
  
Now 10 years of age, Brian finally was able to fit in with the other children on the planet. He quickly began working towards his studies and within the next 2 years he had surpassed what the district school could support, and when they denied him the right to skip to a more suitable education class, he skipped out and went to home schooling. The opportunity to take a test at a community college to see if he could possibly take classes their arose the following year, and leaping to the chance, he gave it a try, passed it with flying colors, and began taking classes at the college, where he would meet two people who would link him to his past  
  
To fill the gap that his homework and school classes at the college left by filling his time to see his nearby friends most of the time, Brian decided to explore the internet chat rooms, to find more people his own age maybe, and just to meet some new people that he could actually talk to while doing his work. You see, Sierra College had a computer lab, which was always connected to the Internet via T1 line, and although installing stuff was strictly prohibited, enforcing that law was fairly hard to do. Anyhow, while visiting the MSN chat rooms, he ran into someone by the name of Zia, whom he ended up trading e-mail addys with after a fairly short chat. Zia was the Queen of the Conian people, a race long rivals with the Saiyajin I had learned, and both races that until then, I had no idea existed. A few weeks after meeting Zia, she added a friend she had met on Fanfiction.net, named Mia. Mia was The Queen of the Saiyajin, and if ya remembered, the Saiyajin and Conians were pretty much rival races, so the friendship there, along with a weakling human probably wouldn't be predicted by anyone of that time unless as a joke. A surprise soon followed however, one that hid within one of Mia's set of pictures. It was a picture of himself, as a little baby, with a TAIL! It proved beyond a doubt, that he wasn't truly a human, that he was a Saiyajin, a Saiyajin by the name of Ninjinyo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alright, I know that was brief and maybe not the best ever, but its only me second story!! That has count for something right? Plz? Pwetty please? =S  
  
ANY AND ALL REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED, flames, criticism, congratulations, anything really, so much as it's a review, lol, that's not to much to ask right? =D 


End file.
